A MidAutumn Night's Dream
by petitebrunette
Summary: Una noche en la que todo sucede, lo mágico y lo trágico, los sueños para caer súbitamente en la realidad. Al final los pesares y sufrimientos del amor van quedando tan solo como el recuerdo del sueño de una noche de otoño. AU, oneshot. House/Cuddy


Bajo la lluvia una figura recargada en el muro de un edificio se lograba distinguir mientras se acercaba una flamante Honda CBR Fireblade de la que se bajó un hombre sumamente atractivo con su bastón.

- ¡Se supone que pasarías por mi a las 10:00 p.m., no a las 11:03 p.m.! - reclamaba Lisa Cuddy, vestida en un elegante vestido Rojo Valentino y sus mejores Manolo's mientras caminaba en dirección contraria - y ni creas que me subiré a ese..¡monstruo!

- Vamos Cuddles, tenia asuntos muy importantes que atender - decía el hombre de manera relajada, siguiéndola - tales como.. No, nada, tenia planeado que eventualmente se me ocurriera algo pero..

- House basta!, la verdad es que llevar esto a escondidas es un sin sentido - Lisa volteó para verlo reprochante y señalar a la motocicleta - ¿creíste en realidad que me subiría a eso?

- ¿En realidad quieres que todos sepan que te sodomizo y estás bajo mi control? - hizo un gesto pensativo y sarcástico - Aunque claro no es que no lo sepan ya, lo hemos demostrado durante años y claro que te subirás, ¿te imaginas como se verá tu trasero montado en "eso"? - diciendo esto último con una gran sonrisa mientras ella se volteaba y retomaba su camino.

- Pero es que esto no puede seguir así, ¿sabes? no estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar - dijo Cuddy mientras caminaba.

_Lo decía pero no lo sentía en realidad, sabia que el era justo lo que ella necesita y el a ella, que nunca podría estar sin el y que sólo el simple pensamiento de __estar sin Greg a su lado la horrorizaba en sobremanera._

Siguió caminando y al no encontrar una respuesta, paró y volteo.

Estaba detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y aunque el le llevaba una cabeza de altura se compenetraban perfectamente, como una especie de simetría cósmica que unía sus cuerpos como si fuera cosa del destino que estuvieran así por el resto de la eternidad.

_Perdiéndose cada uno en sus ojos azules._

- Lisa, escucha bien porque quiero que recuerdes esto - le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con las dos manos- yo sé que nuestra situación es difícil,

pero escucha, yo no me voy a ningún lado, nunca te dejaré ni te haré daño porque eres lo único en el mundo que realmente me importa y no me hace miserable - le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Odio cuando haces eso - decía ella con una media sonrisa

- ¿Demostrarte que te vuelvo loca o que vea hacia tu escote en lugar de a tus ojos? - le contestó Greg con una sonrisa mientras le daba un cálido beso en los labios - tranquila, no me he ido a ningún lado y no me iré.

- De acuerdo - dijo Cuddy ya mas animada con una sonrisa - pero ni creas que me subiré a esa cosa sólo porque lo dices.

- Por supuesto que no espero que usted ceda ante lo que pido, jefa - dijo el mientras sonreía y la volvia a besar, esta vez en el cuello - en ese caso creo que mejor me emparentaré con Chase, el si que está loco por mi.

- House - se reía mientras lo apartaba y le decía mas seria - no, en serio Greg, tu sabes cuanto me asustan esas cosas, no debiste traerla, ¿qué tal si pasa algo?

- No pasará nada - respondió mientras la abrazada y la veía a los ojos - nunca dejaré que te pase nada, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sabia que algo andaba mal con esas cosas, sabia que nunca podría confiar en una motocicleta, pero en House siempre había confiado plenamente, podría haberse tirado de un edificio

en ese momento y pensar que no pasaría nada si el se lo decía. Sabia que nunca debió haber subido.

- Ponte el casco - le decía mientras le estiraba el brazo entregándole el casco.

- pero ¿tú no llevarás? - le preguntó preocupada

- No, me he subido mil veces sin el a esta nena y nunca he tenido algún problema, tu sabes que todas las chicas me aman - le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

_El viento y la lluvia llenaban su rostro, sentía como ella se sujetaba fuertemente a su cuerpo, le encantaba que lo hiciera, como pocas veces, la sentía indefensa._

_Rebasaban el límite de velocidad._

_Todo pasó muy rápido._

_Sólo escuchó como un hombre pedía una ambulancia._

_Y lo vio._

_Greg estaba a unos dos metros de ella, mas consciente de lo que ella estaba pero al parecer en peor estado, Cuddy no podía pensar, se acercó rápidamente pero no debía llorar al notar la gravedad del asunto, no quería asustarlo, este no era el fin.. ¿Cierto?_

- Todo estará bien, Greg - dijo Lisa con los ojos vidriosos - Saldremos de esto.

Lo recostó en sus piernas para ayudarlo a estabilizarse en lo que llegaba la ambulancia

- Es tu culpa, si no te hubieras expuesto a tantas intervenciones con lo de Amber no estarias tan sensible , si no me hubieras dado el casco - dijo Lisa histérica tratando de esconder las lágrimas.

- Mujer me estoy muriendo y ¿lo único que puedes hacer es regañarme? ¿No se te ocurre darme un par de horas de clínica? - le dijo mientras se intentaba tocar la parte lateral de la cabeza, pero dolía demasiado.

- Perdón - ahora lo decía con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y su voz al mismo tiempo rasgándose - No quiero que pase nada.

- No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres, Lisa - Dijo Greg con una sonrisa pero una mirada que reflejaba todo lo contrario.

- Ahora creo que tengo que rendirle cuentas a mi Némesis, tu sabes el supuesto tipo ese de allá arriba. - le dijo sin mas precedentes con una sonrisa confiada.

- No, no! - le dijo Lisa escandalizada con cada vez mas lágrimas acumulándose - ya llegará la ambulancia.

- Te amo - le dijo de la manera mas sincera que Lisa había visto.

- También te amo - resignándose y dándole un último beso en los labios.

_Lisa no pudo decir nada mas, sintió como si se desgarrara su corazón con su último aliento -_ y es que sin ti no puedo seguir_ - se recostó sobre el y lloró con el en sus brazos bajo la lluvia._

_En el mes de octubre, no es nada inusual que el numero de pacientes que ingresan a urgencias vaya en ascenso._

_Pero esa noche el PPTH murió por unos segundos junto con ellos._

_Porque su alma se rompió cual hilo de sangre que baja por la comisura de unos labios sin aliento._

_Cuando el suspiró ese viento frió y terco, ese frió que de el nunca se habría de apartar.._

_¿Su consuelo?_

_En su mente quedará su mirada irónica, sus comentarios frívolos y obscenos, su cabello despeinado, sus caricias.. su sonrisa, para vivirla sólo en recuerdos porque en su rostro inerte no aparecerían jamás._

_Una pérdida mas para el mundo, una de cientas, en una noche lluviosa de octubre, pero ¿qué tanto importa una vida tan miserable para el mundo?_

_Y así, el hombre que nunca se equivoca cometió un error que le habría de costar todo y no era precisamente su vida lo que le importaba, era el hecho de no poder estar a su lado, nunca mas._


End file.
